


Way Out

by kuulei_nuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lance x Keith, Other, Voltron, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuulei_nuggets/pseuds/kuulei_nuggets
Summary: Lance Mcclain's biggest dream is to become a head officer at the Voltron Police Department. But after an attempt to stop a bank robbery, and prove his worth, he's beginning to lose faith in himself. One last attempt includes taking down the Galran Gang, as an undercover cop, and show that he can get the job done by himself. But, it seems he'll have to form an alliance with an unlikely member of the gang, who is trying to find his way out of the life he wants to leave behind. Maybe they both can get what they want, and find their way out.





	1. Introduction

Officer Shirogane sipped his coffee, as he took a seat on the desk across from the young man sitting in the chair in front of him. For all he knew, he needed the caffeine, especially with whatever story he was about to hear from the one and only, Officer Mcclain. The young officer’s leg fidgeted, as his hands rubbed at his wrists. His eyes, scanned the floor for a while, as he noticed his jaw, clenched. He had to be stressed. The signs were all a given. Officer Shirogane gulped down one more sip of hot coffee, as he looked to him.

“Well, Mcclain, you can start your story already.” The officer's eyes darted up towards the older officer, as he nodded, agreeing. 

“Look, Shiro, I don’t want to lose my job, please-,” Shiro stopped Officer Mcclain’s words, as his hand indicated silence. 

“Lance, I hope you know that whatever the outcome of this story is, it’ll determine if you keep your job or if you don’t.”

Hearing those words made Lance worry. His dreams of making it into the Voltron Police Department would definitely be over. Some part of him didn’t want to even bother giving up information on his story, but trying to hide a secret from Shiro, who basically was this elite, head officer, made it almost impossible to get away with a lie. 

“So, what do you have to say, about what happened with the bank robbery?” Lance bit his lip. Maybe, he could pray Shiro would forget about any of this. Now, was the perfect time for him to switch the topic of discussion.

“Hey, well, um, you’re on break right now? Right Shiro, let’s just go get lunch quick, I’ll buy!” Attempting to stand up, Shiro’s eyes stared straight into Lance’s, as Lance sighed, sitting back down. 

“Lance.”

“Okay, Okay.” He sat up straight, taking one last deep breath. The fear for his job was still strong, but something about talking to Shiro out of all people, helped just a little bit. But, he was still embarrassed. Completely. 

“ I was patrolling the area, near the coffee shop on Paladin Avenue. Before I knew it, there was a call on the radio. A group was robbing the bank a couple of blocks away. I wanted to get on top of it! Try to figure it out for once.”  
He shrugged his shoulders, slumping. “Clearly, I’m just not good enough for that.”


	2. Final attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance recalls his mission at the bank, and meets an interesting ally.

12 Hours Before the bank robbery

 

“Alright, alright, Hunk, Pidge, you guys, I think we might have a chance to prove ourselves today!” Hunk rolled his eyes, munching on a chocolate sprinkled doughnut, as Pidge sighed.

“Lance, I doubt you’ll have any leverage, even if you “think you got this”, like you always think you do.” Lance’s scoff traveled through the phone, as the officer smiled.

“You know Pidge, with an attitude like that, you’ll never make it past your rank.” He snickered, as Pidge shrugged, amber eyes looking toward Hunk. He’d just finished his doughnut, as he took a sip of milk.

“Nope. Hunk and I are perfectly fine, aren’t we Hunk?” Raising an eyebrow, Lance listened closely to hear Hunk’s opinion. “Uh..,” Hunk added. Burp. Lance reeled back in his seat, as he squinched his eyebrows. “Ew! Gross Hunk!” He heard Pidge yell. Lance couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

“ I mean, I guess you’re kinda right Lance, but, Pidge and I, we’re fine. Completely fine. Maybe, you know, maybe you’re just, struggling with, being, well, you don’t have a partner. I’m just, saying, it can get lone-,” Lance felt a sudden impulse to turn off the radio. He didn’t want them to know, or anyone in that case. That he actually, might, feel, alone. Lance grabbed an empty chip bag, as he held it in front of the radio, crumpling it with his fingers.

“Sorry, guys, I can’t, I can’t really make out what you guys are saying, I’ll, I’ll page in later.” He shut the radio off, leaning back into his chair, taking a deep breath. They were right, and Lance hated that. All questions asked why it had to be him who didn’t have a partner, or who went on cases alone. He just didn’t understand. Or know exactly why. Maybe he’d figure it out eventually. Or, maybe it was even a sign that he wasn’t meant to be in this line of work. At all.

Time passed. Of course, it was just another, regular day, where Lance would sit in his car, munch on a large family sized bag of nacho cheese Dirito’s, and gulp down a large Coke from the gas station he’d always run by before work.

He’d usually listen to the police radio frequencies, see what action he could get in on, or narrate a little bit of it himself, except adding in his own name to make it seem more interesting. Shutting the radio switch back on, he listened to the frequencies, to pass the time. Then he’d take a break for a little while, helping an old lady put her groceries away, or flirt with the workers in the parking lot.

But, it got boring.

Until, now.

He felt his eyes begin to droop, while his hands fell to his side slowly. He was trying to stay awake. But, it was really a difficult task, especially since it was now night time. He’d cranked the heater in the car to it’s efficient result, and bundled himself up in his dark blue department jacket. It didn’t add much warmth, but it didn’t matter much. He knew he’d daze off for a little bit more, but then he'd be awoken by being called back to check out for the night. He just had to wait his shift out. He let his mind begin to drift freely, as his eyes slowly slid shut. Maybe a few seconds wouldn't hurt too much.

“Dispatch. Hello? Is anyone there?”

Lance couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. Then, it came again.

“Dispatch. Hello, we need someone at the Harrington bank near Paladin Avenue. There’s a reported robbery taking place, in full force.” He wasn’t dreaming. Lance shot up from his seat, as his head hit the top of the car. Fuck. That hurt a lot. His head pounded, as he winced, managing to grab his radio device, speaking into it.

“I can get there. I can make it, I’m patrolling the area.” The woman on the other line added a confused sounding comment, as Lance turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car. “Officer, um, officer Mcclain?” She added.

“Are, are you sure you can do this? I mean, I can contact Officer Shirogane and Officer Allura-,” Lance started towards the bank, shaking his head, as he disagreed. No. No, he didn't need them. He didn’t need help, or anything. He could do this.

“Uh, no, it’s okay. I’m fine, I can get there, I don’t need backup.” This was it. This would finally test his skills. He could basically stop this robbery, and win the placement he always wanted. He began to speed towards the bank, as he yelped in excitement. This was a celebration! This, this was amazing, what more could he ask for then another moment to prove that he can finally role with the big shots! This could be the final moment he’d been praying for, for weeks.

The smile on his face didn’t seem like it’d be leaving anytime soon. Before he knew it, he was in front of the bank. He braked, as he parked the police car in front of the entrance leading to the bank itself. Lance’s hands gripped the steering wheel for a solid minute, as he finally persuaded himself to let go, taking a deep breath, looking down.

“You can do this.” He whispered. “Even though, your job is on the line, and you might have to beg Shiro for mercy, you can still do this.” Man, he was pathetic. He sucked at pep talks. Of course, his pep talk seemed a little short too, but, that didn’t matter much. He was going to go in there, no matter what. He wasn't scared about the encounter, but more of the fear leaned towards him keeping his job. Of course, the hard part was next.

Getting out of the car. He did so, shutting the door quickly, as he made his way to the entrance. He didn’t exactly know who was in charge of this robbery, but he knew that whoever it was, he was pretty sure they we're linked to the recent gang activity happening around specific areas in the city. Who knew, maybe he’d get lucky with just it being some ameature losers, trying to fiend for money.

There were two decisions to be made. First of all, how to get in the bank, without the robbers knowing he was there. Second. How he'll end up taking them down. This single moment made Lance completely grateful to the known fact that he'd basically begged Shiro to let him keep his pistol. Everyone always made some certain complaint about he, himself carrying one, but they all knew that if he didn't have one, he'd be screwed. All the time. Now that he'd figured out the two decision he'd have to make soon, it was time he decided quickly. Time was running out. And he had to get moving. This was it. This was his time.

*********

“Come on guys, we don't have all night! ”There were four group members entering the bank, as they headed towards the large safe, following behind the leader of the group.

The leader of the group, wore a mask that was black, and had two white slits showing, where the eyes we're expected to be. The second member had a mask that was plain purple, with yellow slits for the eyes, and two purple ears branching off the sides, as the third, wore a white mask, with red, oval shaped lenses. The last of the group,leaned against the safe door, folding his arms. His mask was a dark purple, with corresponding yellow slits for the eyes as well, modeled after the others.

He watched, as the three men repeated every action they did. Pile. Pack. Throw. Pile. Pack. Throw. Coins and dollars, scattered beneath their feet, as the leader grabbed a few bags that had already been filled, tossing them to the member with red ovals for eyes, standing in front of him.

“We want to hurry up, before Shirogane and his little ducklings come along and fuck this all up.”

“How come he doesn't have to work?”A complaint helped the leader realize that someone wasn't contributing.

“Hey, you know what would help us out a lot?” The member added, as he headed over, grabbing a bag they had filled up, not to long ago. “Is if your lazy ass would start working!” He tossed the bag harshly at the member who decided not to help, as the bag hit him in the chest. Letting out a dismantled grunt, the member caught it, as he angrily threw it toward the floor.

“This is stealing large amounts of money from the city bank, I didn't agree to this at all.” The leader laughed, as he grabbed him by his jacket hood, shoving him to the floor. “I think you'd better get your ass to work, especially if you'd want to avoid a meeting with Mr. Zarkon, himself.”

Without a second thought, the member began to help, quickly, as the other three began hurrying along the process of filling the bags up. Then, the purple masked member heard footsteps. Small footsteps, heading their direction. Craning his neck to get a better look, he glanced up, quickly noticing someone, heading towards their direction, hiding behind a desk. He looked over towards his group, as he whispered to them.

“Hey, did you guys hear that?” The leader looked to the member that had spoken, as he tossed a few coins at him.

“Don’t fucking play like that Kogane, now hurry the fuck up, we have to get the hell out of here.” The leader grabbed a few bags, as the other members grasped as much as they could hold. They hurried out the back door, as the leader yelled for the last member, who was still attempting to fill his sack up completely.

“Kogane! Hurry up, we need that last bag!” He screamed.

“I’m trying!” The member added, as he messed with the bag, trying to tie it off. He managed to do so, as he smiled under the mask in relief. Finally, he thought. He began to stand, quickly, as he felt the cold feeling of something hard against the back of his neck. A pistol.

“Don’t move.” Oh no. He was caught. The member slightly moved his arms out in front of him, as the person behind him, dug the pistol farther against his neck.

“I said, don’t move.” He demanded. “Oh shit,” The leader whispered, as he turned around, running out of the back entrance of the bank. The two other members yelled to him.

“Where’s Kogane?” They asked, confused. The leader made it into their getaway van, as he shook his head, removing his mask. “Let’s go. He got caught. Too bad. Was really looking forward to getting all the money this time.”

“Well, we can’t just leave him.” One of the members added, as the leader smirked. “Want to go get him? Be my guest. You’ll both get caught if you try to do so. Won’t be a smart move, at all.” The members agreed, as they sped off, leaving the boy behind.

***

“Hands up, so I can see them.” The member did so, as Lance kept the pistol trained on the guy. His hands we're up in the air, as Lance furrowed his eyebrows, scowling towards the criminal. What the fuck to do now, he thought. Oh shit. He’d never, ever made it this far in a mission. Now, he had to figure out what to do next. He had an idea. His hands hovered to the cuffs on his belt, as he disconnected them from his waist. “Uh, now, turn around.” Lance added. The member did so, as he was now facing towards the officer himself.

“Take the mask off.” Lance demanded. The member did so, letting the mask drop to the floor. Lance couldn’t believe his eyes.

Under the mask was a young man, (definitely about his age, or so he thought), with scraggly, thick black hair. A mullet, he could say. He was pale, and his features seemed quite beautiful, his navy blue orbs, complimented his hair color, and his skin color. He was, attractive. Completely. But, Lance knew better, than to play with fire. Especially, a criminal. There was no, way, he’d fall for a criminal. No way. His eyes stared at the member, as the young man grew confused, noticing the cop’s daze.

“Is this your first time?” The member asked, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Lance added quickly.

“Is this your first, actual time taking down a criminal? I mean, this is going kind of slow, and you seem like you’re trying to figure out what to do with me inside your head-,” Lance interrupted, quickly, disregarding all of his sudden thoughts he’d just had.

“What, no, this isn’t my first time, pfft, I’ve had tons of opportunities to take people like you down.”

“How’d that work out for you?” The member questioned.

“It worked out fine,” Lance added, “and , I can take as long as I want, thank you very much.” A sense of truth tugged at Lance. He was right. He had to speed things up. No way was he going to earn respect for taking down the bank robbers, especially if he’d taken that long just trying to decide what to do with just one. “Hands behind your back, I’m cuffing you to this bench, until I can call for backup.” The member scoffed, as Lance pressed the cuffs against his wrists, leading him over to the bench. He took a seat, as he locked the metal cuffs in place, tightly, making sure he had no way of escaping. The young man winced, as he made himself comfortable.

“Well, looks like you sure got me.” He added, showing his cuffed wrists.

“You wouldn't be in this situation, if you didn’t choose to rob a bank.” Lance moved his pistol back into it’s holster on his waist, as he took a seat across from the criminal. He couldn’t explain how overly excited he was. He might even get top rank, and roll with the big guys, and start in some real action. Especially, since he finally caught someone.

“Well, I didn't really support doing this, I was kind of forced to do it.” Lance looked over at the criminal, as the criminal’s eyes gazed at the floor. “No one’s forced to do anything they don't want too.” The young man rolled his eyes, as he shrugged.

“I am. Especially with the life I live. Easy for you to say, you’re not in any position to talk.” Lance shrugged, as he pointed towards the young man, shaking his head.

“Look, I’m not playing some, “get- to- know- you,” game where you talk about your life, and you complain, and try to give me some bullshit story to somehow get you out of those cuffs, and let you off easily, I know what you are, and you’re a criminal.” The boy rolled his eyes, as he laughed.

“Oh, yeah, sure, do you even know what, or who a criminal is when you see one? I mean, I know you’re a cop and all, but you’re not the real deal.” Lance stood up, as he tried to interject, but was cut off. “I don’t even know who you are, what makes you think other people will know who you are?”

“Okay, okay, whoa, hotshot, listen here, okay, I’m officer Mcclain, I’m working my way up to be a top ranked officer, and maybe you don’t know who I am, yet. No one knows who I am, but they will, soon. Everyone will know who I am, because by turning you in, this’ll be my first step to making it with the top officers.”

The young man stared directly at Lance, raising both eyebrows, an emotionless expression surfacing on his face. “Like, Shirogane, Allura, and Coran?” Lance nodded, stopping, as he bit his lip, inhaling deeply.

“Of course, you know the top officers, but I’m sure you’ve had to at least heard, or somehow, known about me? Right?” Lance begged for acknowledgement. The young man shook his head.

“Yeah, no,sorry, doesn't ring a bell at all.” Lance grasped the bridge of his nose, as he took a second deep breath. Man, he really began to feel like a loser.

“Well, you know what? As long as I turn you in, and get you behind bars, then I’ll have my first stepping stone to get up to head officer.” A smile, leaping across his lips. “ Then, everyone will love me, they’ll want my autograph, kisses, hugs, all that good stuff.” Lance shrugged, as he began to create his own dialogue of what his fans would say to him. “Oh, Lance, you’re my hero.” The officer laughed, nodding, while dazing in his own dreams.“Oh, no problem, I’m just doing my job, cutie.” He giggled. The young man gave a false gagging noise, as he rolled his eyes, a second time. “Wow, you’re full of yourself.” Lance turned around, as he made his way towards the criminal, shrugging.

“Dispatch. Officer Mcclain?” The call on the radio brought attention to Lance, as he answered, quickly. “No need for backup Ma’am, I got this.” Lance winked at the criminal, as the young man shifted his position on the bench.

“Look, please, I-I, can’t go there, please.” Lance listened to the boy beg, as he shrugged. Lance started heading towards him, ready to unlock the cuffs, and move him to the car he’d still had parked out in front of the bank entrance. He’d almost forgotten.

“Trust me, dude, you’ll be thanking me some day for this. It’s good for the both of us.” Lance nodded, a smirk crossing his lips again. “Hey, maybe I can even visit you in jail sometimes, see how you’re doing. Autograph your lunch platter, or something.” Lance held the keys of the handcuffs out, as he began unlocking the young man’s cuffs.

“Please, I’m begging you, I can’t get locked up.” Lance looked to the navy blue orbs he’d been lost in, not to long ago.

“I’m not a criminal. Please, just, believe me.” Maybe he was right. Maybe he- No, come on Lance. Stop it. He’s a criminal. He is bad. Bad news.

“Yeah, yeah, come, on let’s get you-,” Lance quickly unlocked the cuffs, but without realizing it, the young man stood up quickly. So quick, Lance had no time to process any of it. Then, it happened. The young man kissed him. Warm lips grazing his, as he felt them pressed roughly against them. The kiss. It was more than just a kiss. It lasted for at least five seconds, before Lance reeled back quickly.

The young man smiled, as he raised an eyebrow. Lance could feel his cheeks begin to blush. No, no, he couldn't be falling for-

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” He whispered, as he moved from the bench, freely. Lance looked down in surprise, noticing the cuffs around his wrists.

Fuck.

Not again. 

Yet he still prayed that the dude wouldn't notice his blush.

Before he knew it, the young man was standing in front of him,as he winked quickly. Like the cuffs had slipped right off of him.

“Well, I better get going, backup’s gonna be here soon so, I’ll be on my way.” The young man started for the back entrance, as Lance yanked at the cuffs, swearing under his breath.

“Hey! Wait, no, don’t leave me here, come on!” His voice trailed off, as the young man disappeared out of the back entrance. Stupid, stupid Lance. Of course, he messed up, again. This was it. It was like he could hear his last check mark being placed on a list of all of his mistakes. Let’s just say, after an hour of being cuffed to a bench, backup finally appeared.

And they weren't very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys  
> this chapter was hella hard to write in the beginning, not gonna lie  
> but hey, it's all good  
> one part was fun to write hehe  
> I bet you can guess what part that is hehe


	3. New change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is fired. Its time to move on from his dream..maybe...

“No, no, Lance what are we supposed to do without you! Who am I supposed to ditch overviews with, play Space Hockey Rangers, and get donuts with?!” Hunk let himself lay out on the bench in the locker room, as Lance placed a few papers, and random picture frames he’d left in his locker, down into the cardboard box Pidge had gotten for him. He was finally packing up, and heading off towards the end of his dream. 

“I don’t know, Hunk, Pidge I guess? I mean, they don’t want me anymore, so, it looks like I’ll have to be busy, with another new job.” New job. The phrase kicked Lance in the stomach, enough to make him sick. He didn't want any other job, but the job of his dreams. 

But, it was time to move on, and he knew of that.

“Lance, look, I’m sure you’ll be back in no time, just give Shiro a little more time to persuade her, he’ll do it. He’s done it, like, three times before, he can do it again.” Lance let out a sigh, as he picked up the box, holding it close against his chest.

“All I can do is hope I guess, but she didn’t seem very welcoming, especially when she told me to get out.” Hunk stood up, as Lance ruffled Pidge’s hair, smiling to the both of them. “Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Hunk nodded. 

“Well, it’s not really the end of the world, we’ll still have dinner at my house every friday. And, maybe this is a nice little vacation for you buddy. Then you can focus on more than just your work life.” Hunk’s eyebrows waved up, a smile leaning across his cheeks. Lance raised his eyebrows, as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, like what, I lost my work life, and my social life.” Lance watched as Hunk winked at Pidge, while she nodded. 

“Love life.” The two words Lance dreaded, the most. 

“I hate you guys.” Lance added, as the two shook their heads, almost in sync. “It doesn't really bother me to think that I’ll be forever alone, especially since I just lost my job. Who wants to date some, loser like me?” Hunk felt Lance’s shoulder, as Pidge did the same to the corresponding one. 

“You know, with that bank robbery story, and that, kiss, you told us about, maybe that’s what’s really starting to spark up your love life!” Lance almost dropped his box of belongings. 

“Wait, whoa, I t-told, you both about that?” Lance had completely forgotten about that single detail.

The, single, very intriguing, detail.

“Yeah. but, you kind of rushed it, and like, said it really fast, but me and Hunk figured it out, so, you can’t hide it from us.” Lance let out a groan, as he slumped over, his legs fully outstretched on the side of the bench he sat on. He sighed, shrugging.

“Ugh, whatever guys, just, don’t tell Shrio about it, then Allura’s bound to find out.” Lance made a gesture with his hands, signalling to them. “ She’ll think I’ve done some kind of, “switch over to the other side,” type of stuff, but that was his fault.” Pidge and Hunk could hear Lance’s voice begin to raise. Who could blame him? He was pretty angry. 

“I was literally cuffed to a BEN-,” Lance was beginning to scream, as Hunk’s hand moved to his mouth, covering it quickly. 

“Um, Lance, heh, I thought you didn’t want anyone to know.” Lance nodded. Hunk moved his hand away slowly. 

“Alright, well we’d better get going Hunk.” Pidge smiled towards Lance, grabbing her bookbag. “ Dinner tonight at our place , you’re invited, as always.” Lance nodded, as he tried to smile. But the pain was still there. The unwanted, lonely, pain. 

“I’m gonna miss this place. And, you guys.” He stood up, following the two towards the door of the locker room, remembering not to forget his box of belongings.

“You’ll be back here in no time. Don’t worry.” Hunk added, trying to lighten the mood for his friend. Turning around, Lance looked at the room one, last, time. A hopeless smile, left behind, as he headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOONN. HEHEHEH  
> Comments always loved muahah

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, well, I suck at writing summaries, so, I hope the actual story is way better then the flipping summary itself. Haha.  
> Well, guys, I'll be updating each weekend hopefully, but we'll see if people even read this, so, haha yeah, alright  
> um, well  
> this is kind of an introduction before the actual first chapter starts, so, yeah! ENjoy  
> leave me comments i'd love to read them haa


End file.
